Drones, such as unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), are no longer restricted to being operated by military or government personnel. Increasingly, the drones are being operated by commercial companies as well as individuals. In many jurisdictions, laws are unclear or non-existent as to where, or if, drones may operate. Thus, drone operators have little information about what may or may not be permitted in a given area. Additionally, concerned property owners have no way to knowing who is operating a drone that is flying over their property.